marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Flint
Flint is a young Inhuman who was born within the Lighthouse in an alternate timeline. Due to the influence of the Kree, Flint was forced to grow up fast in a tough environment, relying on the friendship of Tess to keep him alive. Upon undergoing his own Terrigenesis, Flint was saved from being sold by Kasius as a slave by S.H.I.E.L.D. and was convinced to rise up against the Kree. Using his new found power of Earth Manipulation, Flint led the Humans against the Kree and allowed S.H.I.E.L.D. to return to their own time by rebuilding the Monolith before focusing his efforts on rebuilding the destroyed Earth. Biography Early Life Losing His Parents When Flint was young he lost both his parents to violence within the Lighthouse. Due to his vulnerability he was forced to rely on the kindness of others such as Tess to survive. Virgil also took a liking at Flint and taught him how to fly the Trawler.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.06: Fun & Games Life on the Lighthouse ]] Flint was awakened by Tess who told him to clear the path to the Trawler. Although Flint argued that she had let him to sleep there, she said to him that she had not allowed it during operation.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.03: A Life Spent Terrigenesis ]] One day, after seeing his regular clients like Gretchen or Grill, Flint was taken by the Kree Watch in order for him to undergo Terrigenesis along with three other teenagers. As Flint was an orphan, he had no one to talk to and reassure him before the experience until Tess showed up with some of her S.H.I.E.L.D. associates and comforted him. Flint was submitted to the Terrigen Mist and was the only one to be covered with a Terrigenesis husk. However, as soon as it opened, Yo-Yo Rodriguez used her super-speed to take Flint away to the Salvage. Flint insisted on returning to the Exchange but Rodriguez advised him otherwise, stating that he would get no better life by being sold to an unknown buyer. They were joined by Tess, Phil Coulson and Alphonso Mackenzie. Together, they decided that Flint could hide from the Kree Watch in the Trawler. Rodriguez told Flint about her own Terrigenesis and how it was hard for her to control her powers. Unfortunately, Grill had been eavesdropping all along and intended to deliver Flint and the others to Kasius for a high reward. However, Flint's geokinetic ability began to reveal itself at the same time. Although he was at first unable to control the trajectories of some little rocks, Flint eventually managed to do so. While Grill threatened him to kill him, Flint used his powers to form a massive boulder that he hurled at Grill, killing him. Flint and the others hid in Grill's office after hiding his body but Flint, distressed by what he had done, was keen on leaving. However, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents managed to convince him otherwise. Rodriguez stayed with Flint while Coulson and Mackenzie went out to find Tess. Unbeknownst to them, however, she had been murdered by the Kree Watch. Protecting People Flint was distressed to discover that the Kree Watch, led by the Vicar, were threatening to kill people if Flint was not delivered to them. Upon learning about Tess' death, Flint isolated himself in the Salvage. Alphonso Mackenzie came to him and explained that he should use his powers to protect other people, but Flint replied that he could not even protect Tess, who was one of the closest people to him. However, they were interrupted by the arrival of Quake, Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons. Flint took advantage of the distraction to exit the Salvage, deciding he could not hide forever and let people get hurt in his place. Flint went to see the Vicar and pretended to turn himself in. However, he had brought along some pebbles that a guard threw on the ground while searching him. Flint used his powers to gather the pebbles into a pointy rock that he hurled at Vicar's right eye, instantly killing him. Flint intended to fight the other guard, but before he could do so, he was knocked out by Sinara, who intended to use him as a bait to capture the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. However, Flint was ultimately rescued by Mackenzie, Quake and Phil Coulson and they returned to the Salvage. After arguing while the place was being surrounded by Kree, they figured out that their only way out was to get to the Trawler. Once at the spaceship's docking area, however, Flint decided to remain behind to protect the Lighthouse's inhabitants as Mackenzie had advised him earlier. Mackenzie and Yo-Yo Rodriguez decided to stay with him and help him in his task.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.07: Together or Not at All The Revolution Fighting Vrellnexians Flint, Alphonso Mackenzie and Elena Rodriguez saw the power being cut in the Lighthouse as retribution from Kasius. Flint guided Mackenzie and Rodriguez to level 3 where the weapons they were looking for were hidden, but on the way, he was confronted by Gretchen and other survivors who told him he was responsible for the power shortage as he did not turn himself to the Kree Watch. Mackenzie and Rodriguez took his defense and they all made their way to the level 3. However, Flint was troubled by the confrontation. arm themselves]] The trio reclaimed the crate unharmed and prepared to move against the Kree. However, they figured out that they had not encountered a single Vrellnexian only because the Kree had released them in the inhabited levels of the Lighthouse. Flint, Mackenzie and Rodriguez went back on level 10 only to find multiple corpses. Flint ran to the Salvage, where they saw Gretchen being attacked by a Vrellnexian. gather the Vrellnexians in the same place]] Mackenzie asked Flint to take him to the air filtration room, where they managed to power back the ventilation and spread a mist which gathered all the Vrellnexians into a single room in the Salvage so that Rodriguez could exterminate them all with Splinter Bombs. Flint and Mackenzie returned to the Salvage and the trio successfully initiated a rebellion against the Kree Watch.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.08: The Last Day Confronting Kasius ]] Flint took an active part in the rebellion against the Kree Watch, expressing satisfaction over the death of several Kree soldiers, although Alphonso Mackenzie tried to lower his enthusiasm for war. As such, when Flint received gun training from Yo-Yo Rodriguez, Mackenzie refused to let Flint fight further. Disappointed, Flint left, only to find the revived Tess, who narrated how she had been resurrected by Kasius and the Kree Doctor. Tess explained she had been sent by Kasius to demand surrender from the rebels and warned them that Kasius would blow up the Lighthouse if Flint, Mackenzie, Rodriguez and all children above ten were not delivered to him. Flint envisaged turning himself in so he could get a chance to kill Kasius, but Mackenzie refused. Instead, they searched how Kasius could blast the Lighthouse and discovered several bombs scattered throughout the facility. While Mackenzie and Rodriguez explained the situation to the other rebels gathered in the Salvage and announced that they would turn themselves in, Flint urged Tess not to return to Kasius as he did not want to lose her again. However, Tess replied that they did not have the choice. Flint asked Mackenzie to come with them but he refused once again, so Flint remained with the other survivals, who he helped to move Kasius' bombs in the same spot. ]] Once the job finished, Flint joined Mackenzie and Rodriguez who were confronting Kasius and the Kree Watch, asking Mackenzie whether he could get the chance to fight. When Rodriguez failed at reclaiming the bomb controller from Kasius, Flint helped her to get on her feet and watched as Kasius triggered the explosion. However, thanks to Flint and the other rebels, no one was harmed. When Kasius figured out that they had thwarted his plans to destroy the Lighthouse and keep breeding Inhumans on his own, Flint taunted him and told him to give up on his schemes. Mackenzie then triggered an explosion which they took advantage of to run away, leaving an infuriated Kasius.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.09: Best Laid Plans New Monolith Flint and the others learned about the return of the S.H.I.E.L.D. team to the Lighthouse. As Tess informed them that Kasius kept another Inhuman prisoner, Yo-Yo Rodriguez decided to leave to investigate while Tess left for the Trawler. Before departing, Tess and Flint had a final talk and Tess expressed her amazement at the idea that Flint could help save the world. Flint was also told by Rodriguez to look after Alphonso Mackenzie. Flint remained with Mackenzie, who told him about his wish to ride his motorbike and suggested that Flint could come with the rest of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. As Flint remarked that he had no idea how he could build a time machine, Flint and Mackenzie soon encountered Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons, who explained that Flint would use a shard of the White Monolith to bring them back home. Flint was taught by Simmons how to use his geokinetic abilities, learning to assess and manipulate the mineral composition and the internal structure of stones. As the Kree Watch arrived, Fitz activated a trap which beheaded the guards, much to Flint's shock. Fitz then gave Flint Deke Shaw's helmet so Flint would be able to go in space. From there, Flint gathered small asteroids he hurled at the windows of Kasius' Suites, causing the death of several other Kree guards, including Hek-Sel. ]] Once the Suites were secure, Flint concentrated on the White Monolith's shard along with the walls composed of limestone. The team was joined by Phil Coulson, Melinda May and an unconscious Daisy Johnson. May came to Flint and instructed him to proceed with the construction of a new White Monolith. Having learned to control his powers, Flint succeeded in his endeavor. plan the reconstruction of Earth]] As S.H.I.E.L.D. prepared to return in their time, Coulson offered Flint to join them, but also warned him that if he chose not to, he had to leave to be safe. Feeling that he could be of help to the other survivors, Flint opted to remain in 2091 and left with Kasius' former servant Ava to board the Trawler with Tess. Together, they watched from afar the explosion caused by the activation of the White Monolith. As they discussed their perspectives, Flint remarked that they had a lot to work on and in response, Tess handed over Virgil's toy Earth, calling it Flint's blueprints to reconstruct the planet.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.10: Past Life Personality Being a survivor in the Lighthouse, Flint learned to grow up and evolve in a harsh and unforgiving environment. Despite that, he showed no will for mischief or pettiness. Instead, Flint managed to attract sympathy from others, such like Tess or Grill who helped him as much as they could. In return, Flint was grateful to those who were willing to trust him. Following his Terrigenesis, Flint became acquainted with the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, and although he was at first reluctant to help them in their fight against the Kree Watch out of fear it would cause the death of many people, Flint displayed bravery and successfully gathered his fellow survivors to their cause. According to Alphonso Mackenzie, Flint was even a bit too enthusiastic about the rebellion and the killing of Kree guards. Nevertheless, Flint remained a bright individual who cared about his friends and allies. To that end, he chose to stay in 2091 to help the survivors and rebuild the Earth, despite his friendship for Mackenzie and Yo-Yo Rodriguez. Powers and Abilities Powers Flint is an Inhuman who achieved his genetic potential upon undergoing Terrigenesis, gaining superhuman powers. *'Earth Manipulation': Flint can control the earth and earthen materials. He exhibited this when he manipulated the rocks together in the air to create a boulder that was hurled at Grill. He also used his powers to gather some pebbles into a pointy rock that he launched at Vicar's right eye, instantly killing him. Flint's ability enabled him to manipulate the limestone in the walls of Kasius' Suites into the new White Monolith. Abilities *'Pilot': Flint learned from Virgil how to pilot the Trawler. Equipment *'Gravity Puck': Flint used Deke Shaw's Gravity Puck when he escaped Maston-Dar and Sinara who were hunting him. He later used another Puck a second time when he hovered in space and summoned rocks to entered Kasius' suits, killing members of the Kree Watch. *'Helmet': A belonging of Deke Shaw. Flint wore a helmet to protect himself from the vacuum of outer space. Former Equipment *'Metrics': Like every resident on the Lighthouse, Flint had a Metric implanted in his forearm before it was removed by Yo-Yo Rodriguez during the revolution against Kasius and the Kree Watch. Facilities *'Lighthouse': Flint was one of the many human residents of the Lighthouse. Being an orphan with few resources, Flint had no regular place of living and depended on the others' generosity to survive, for instance being allowed by Tess to sleep near the Trawler's docking area. Like all young people, Flint was also submitted to Terrigenesis in the Lighthouse, and turned out to be an Inhuman. Flint joined the rebellion led by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Alphonso Mackenzie and Yo-Yo Rodriguez against the Kree Watch and assisted them in the conquest of the Lighthouse. He later reached Kasius' suites and helped the team to return into their time by building a White Monolith with his geokinesis powers. Relationships Family *Father † *Mother † Allies *Virgil † *Tess - Friend *Deke Shaw *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Yo-Yo Rodriguez - Rescuer and Friend **Phil Coulson **Alphonso Mackenzie - Friend **Daisy Johnson/Quake **Jemma Simmons **Leo Fitz † **Melinda May *Gunner *Ava *Gretchen Enemies *Kree Watch **Kasius † **Vicar † - Victim **Sinara † **Hek-Sel † - Victim *Grill † - Customer and Victim *Maston-Dar † Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Flint is the codename of a young Inhuman named Jaycen who possesses the power to manipulate rocks. Gallery AoSSeason5-Flint.jpg Flint Trawler.png Flint.terrigenesis.png Vicar's Death.jpg Escape from the Lighthouse.png flint hud.png Flint Space Helmet.png flint space.png Flint Past Life pic.jpg Tess ThisIsYourBlueprint.png References External Links * Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Inhumans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Heroes